


NaLu Week 2017

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week 2017, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: NaLu Week Prompts





	1. Day 1: Nostalgia

Rating:  _ **T**_ for themes

Genre: General Fiction

** Nostalgia **

-noun

_wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one’s life_

 

* * *

Lucy knew that everyone’s eyes were on her. She had the book in her grasp, and held it close to her as Happy let her down slowly, landing on her shoulder. Her breathing got faster as she heard Acnologia in the distance. That wasn’t actually him, just his body. Poor Natsu was busy defeating Acnologia’s spirit. Lucy heard Levy and Freed land next to her, and her blue haired friend put her hand on Lucy’s arm.

“Are you okay Lu?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  _Come back to me Natsu,_ she sent a silent plea. “Let’s go, we need to get Acnologia trapped so when the slayers come back—” Lucy stopped, unable to continue.

Together the three ran towards those already on the battlefield, attempting to gather all of their comrades in one place. Gray and Lyon were attempting to use their ice swords against Acnologia, Juvia was attempting to rally everyone else, but everyone was injured, and there wasn’t much they could do. Lucy watched them all, unsure what to do. Some people were working together, others were arguing with each other. They needed everyone to fight  _together;_ not  _against_  each other.

Yukino and Mest were trying to calm Lamia Scale’s mages down. Jellal was bickering with Erza over who should stay and watch the master and who should fight. Chelia volunteered since she had lost her magic, but Sherry began complaining that it was too dangerous. Lucy was appalled. She felt like it was  _The Battle of Fairy Tail_  all over again.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Everyone  _shut up_!” Her yell made everyone pause, even the dragon above, and she quickly told Gray and Lyon to keep fighting, they did need  _some_  type of protection after all.

“Listen up. We need to work together. Fighting is going to get us nowhere.” She turned to face the four near the master. “Chelia, you stay and guard the master until he is feeling better, even without your magic you are powerful.” Chelia grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up, getting into a defensive position in front of the master, her eyes focusing on the dragon above.

“We all need to be in this together.” Lucy looked through the crowed, taking in a deep breath. “Yes, our dragon slayers are gone. But they are in their own battle, and this is how we react in their time of need? After all they have done for us! Sting and Rogue, Sabertooth members, would want you to work together right?” There was a murmur of agreement and Minerva and Yukino sent Lucy a thankful glance before rallying them all together. “Jellal, Meredy, the rest of the Oración Seis and Crime Sorcière, wouldn’t Cobra want you guys to kick ass out here?”

This time Jellal shot her a thankful look, but the others just nodded. Unlike Sabertooth, they didn’t move to reform, they stayed in their spots, but Lucy knew they were united from the way they grinned at her. “Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, nor Mermaid Heel have any dragon slayers, but you all know ours. You are all our friends, our rivals, but we can do this  _together_! We just need to be united.”

Again, they didn’t move to reform, but they all stepped closer together, no matter the guild. The only ones left out in the open were Fairy Tail.

Lucy felt everyone listening to her intently and took a deep breath. “And Fairy Tail. Our dragon slayers are  _depending_  on  _us_. I know they are fighting! Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, and of course Natsu.” She laughed, tears coming to her eyes; thinking about Natsu hurt. “They are all trying to get back to us, to their family. It is our job-” Lucy sobbed, “to do whatever the hell we can to defeat Acnologia. It doesn’t matter as long as we are united. We need to have each other’s backs. Laxus would appreciate anyone protecting his grandfather. Gajeel, I know he wants to come back, but don’t worry Carla, he’ll be protecting Wendy no matter what. And Natsu,” Lucy paused again, tears streaming down her face and she breathed out a whimper, “he would want us to fight and win no matter what, he would want us to be together as a  _family_.” She looked around at the port, the place where Lucy had met Natsu. The place where he grabbed her hand, and dragged her away from the army. Lucy felt the ghost of who she had been then walk through her, asking him where they were going.

She smiled at the memory, reliving it.  _“You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?” He had tugged her hand and she had slowly begun to smile. “Then let’s go!” His grin then was enchanting, giving him the childish look that he so often acted out._  But now, Lucy knew he used it to hide the pain and she dragged herself out of the memory to grin at all of the friends around her.

“We’re Fairy Tail right?” She echoed his words, and watched as everyone, in every guild, grinned at her, giving her some whoops and shouts. “Then let’s go!”

 


	2. Day 2: Tarot

Rating:  _ **T**  _for themes

Genre: Romance

* * *

Lucy was laughing as she made her way down the street with her pink-haired best friend. He would probably pout if he knew she had thought it was pink and not salmon. Natsu was a little immature at times, but over all he was a sweetheart and the best friend  _any_  girl could ask for. As they walked into their usual hang out, the Fairy Tail bar, Natsu broke off from Lucy and she in turn went to talk with Mirajane behind the bar. Cana was seated next to her, but surprisingly, she didn’t have a barrel of alcohol that she was drowning in.

“Hey Lucy.” The silver-haired bartender said, capturing her attention away from the alcoholic. “Usual?”

Lucy nodded. “Thanks Mira. Don’t forget Natsu’s.”

Mira laughed. “Course not, you two are adorable.”

Lucy scrunched her face together. “You know we aren’t like that. Besides, what about your sister?”

“Lisanna is rooting for you.” The bartender turned to her sister who was getting Lucy’s milkshake ready. “Isn’t that right?”

At this Lisanna giggled, bringing the shake and setting it in front of her blonde friend. Leaning on the counter in front of Lucy, she spoke. “Yup. You guys are already roommates. It’s only a matter of time until you take the next step.”

“We will  _not_ be taking the next step.” Lucy sighed, taking a sip of the shake her friend had sat in front of her.

“The cards say differently.” Lucy looked over at Cana, who was studying her tarot cards intently.

“Did you just draw for me?”

Cana smirked, not at all buffed over the comment. “Course I did. You are in denial, come on LuLu.” Winking at the blonde she continued, “besides, how long has it been since you’ve had a good tumble in the sheets?”

Lucy’s eyes widened and she gasped. “Cana!” But after relaxing a bit she gave out a small, “about twenty-four years.”

The three girls surrounding her gaped. “What?” Mira exclaimed.

Lisanna and Cana seemed to be on the same page though, they called out — loudly enough for everyone to hear, “you’re a  _virgin_?”

Lucy turned bright red, not wanting to talk about this with the others. She had never even had her first kiss. Yeah, she’s gone on dates, but she’s never had a boyfriend either. None of the guys were right, none of them gave her the same feeling as— “Hey Luce,” —him.

“Natsu!”

“Are the girls teasing you again?” He gave her smirk, showing he knew they were, and was about to join in.

“Not you, too.”

“Nope, just here to get my food.”

“Oh, thank—”

“But,” she groaned, waiting for his next comment. He leaned in to talk to the other girls, gossiping along with them. “Did you guys know she’s never even had a boyfriend?”

“I told you that in confidence!”

“Yup, and now you can be confident here.”

“That is  _not_ what that word means Natsu!”

“Yeah, yeah. Can I get the food to go Mira? I’ve got to get to work.”

Natsu worked as the CEO of Dragneel corps, his father the business owner. Why the hell he was living with Lucy was a mystery to her. She looked over to see his suit skewed. She sighed.

“Natsu, come here.” He followed her orders and stood in front of her. She knelt down, fixing one pant leg then the other. She worked her way up, finally straightening his collar. Lucy saw a look of realization or wonder on his face. “What’s up?”

“You’re so doting Lucy. It’s like you’re my wife and getting ready to send me off to work.” Lucy groaned.

“Yeah yeah, just get to work Mr. Dragneel.”

Natsu gave her a sly grin, and Lucy immediately regretted saying that. “Mhmm,” he leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek and a wink, “sure thing Mrs. Dragneel.”

All of the girls around them squealed and Lucy wanted to disappear. Instead she made a comeback she probably shouldn’t have. “If you’re going to propose, at least do it right.”

Suddenly Natsu was down on one knee. “Gladly.” Lucy was unsure if it was planned or not, he had a ring box in his hand that he pulled out of his pocket. Lucy’s eyes widened. “Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She gulped. She has liked her best friend since they were seventeen, but, he never showed an interest in her. She wanted badly to accept, but she was unsure if this was a joke or a dare. She looked up at the boys who stood behind Natsu. All of them had surprise practically written on all of their faces. So they didn’t know he was gonna do it.

Shaking, she decided to just ask, Natsu would never lie to her after all. “You— Are you truly asking?” When Natsu nodded, she leaned down and pulled him up, falling into his embrace. “Then yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

Natsu was shaking too. She could feel it, and he let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, oh. You said yes. Lucy,” he pushed her away, holding onto her shoulders, looking at her in wonder, “you said yes.”

Her eyes darted around and Lucy felt herself blush. “Of course I said yes. Now, you have a job you have to keep. Shoo.” He slid the ring on her finger before giving her a kiss. Lucy was yet again shocked because of Natsu. His hand slid up her arm and held her neck, making her moan into the kiss, her lips parting. But just as quickly as it began, the kiss ended and Natsu left to go to work.

Lucy turned to Cana. “Looks like your tarot was right again Cana.” Said brunette just smirked at her blonde friend.

“Yup, straight from best friends,” she pointed at the card of the fool, “to getting married.” This time, her hand skimmed over the death card in the middle, which Lucy knew meant rebirth or renewal, the slid to the lovers which was just above the ace of cups.

“Stupid tarot, trying to tell me what to do.” Lucy muttered, and those around her laughed.


	3. Day 3: Flaws

### Dancing Around – Chapter 1

Rating:  _ **M**_ for sexual content and themes

Chapter Rating:  _ **T**  _for themes

Genre: Romance

 

* * *

Lucy was outside in her garden, working on her turns. Her mind was filled with the happenings of the exhausting day. She had been told to change her choreography and make it easier, just because  _one_ person couldn’t get the tondue plié right. Then Aquarius told her that her choreography would be adjusted again when whatever choreographer and coach came in the next day. Over all, she was filled with turmoil, and figured turning could do her some good. However, she stopped working on her turns when the song switched to the one she had choreographed.

Lucy counted herself in and began the dance. From chassé, to a développé leap, then to a chaîné, followed by a barrel turn, then finally ending in the tondue plié. She counted again, her mind racing with a feeling similar to flying. The entire point of dance was to tell a story, which was what Lucy wanted to do, become an author that is. Yes she danced, yes she enjoyed it, but her real passion lay in the art of storytelling.

Lucy missed a step and began falling backwards. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact of the grass, but instead, she was surrounded by warmth, and strong arms were holding her up.

“That was quite a nasty fall you almost had.” Lucy was nearly speechless. Nearly.

“But it wasn’t, thanks to you Mr. Dragneel.” He smirked at her.

“You know who I am.” He sounded pleased and Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together.

“Of course, doesn’t everybody?” She also wanted to add that she would remember his pink hair for eternity, even if they hadn’t seen each other since her mother passed, but she didn’t.

“I guess you’re right miss Heartfilia-“

Lucy cut in, “just Lucy is fine.”

“Then just Natsu is fine for me.” Lucy looked shocked and Natsu actually grinned at her.

“Alright then, Natsu.” She tested out how his name sounded and decided she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

“Well Lucy, how did you know it was me?”

Lucy smiled, similarly liking the way her name sounded coming from him. “Your hair. It gave you away.”

“Darling, would you please come inside? I have someone I’d like for you to meet.” Lucy’s father called out from his office window, without looking down at his daughter.

“Of course!” It seemed at this moment that Lucy and Natsu remembered that she was still being held in his embrace.

“Thank you Natsu, I guess that’s my cue.” Natsu released the girl and watched her go, and Lucy wondered if he even remembered her.

Lucy walked into her father’s office, to see a red-haired man sitting in one of her father’s conference chairs. A third was pulled up next to the original two, and Lucy followed her father’s directive to sit in the extra seat. The red-haired man was talking on his cell phone.

“Yes, please come up here now.” He would take a breath between each statement. “Mm-hmm, to meet her, but be nice. Of course you are always nice, now hurry up.” With that, the phone conversation ended and Lucy was introduced to the man.

“Lucy, I would like you to meet Igneel, an old friend of mine.” Lucy shook hands with the man and smiled, knowing she had only ever met his wife.

“So lovely to meet you Mr-“

“No, no formalities, please, just call me Igneel.”

“Oh, of course Igneel.”

The door behind them creaked open, and it took all of Lucy’s etiquette training to keep her from turning around to see who had just walked in. Although, she had a feeling she knew what this meeting was about. It didn’t stop her from gripping tightly to the seat’s armrests.

“Hey dad, sorry about that.”

“No problem kiddo, now come on over and sit down.”

Lucy’s mind was racing. She had never had to meet the guy she was engaged to before on the day it was announced. She wondered if this guy was as much of a douche as all the others had been.

“So kids,” her father began, “you two are to be married after three years of being together.” Lucy sat and listened to her father, albeit a bit angrily, her nails digging into the armrests. “This is mainly a business endeavor, in order to combine the Dragneel and Heartfilia corporations.”

Lucy looked over at the pink haired boy she knew would be sitting next to her when he audibly gasped. “Wait, what?”

“Yes, and starting tonight, Natsu will live here, simply because it is closer to your work than the Dragneel estate.” Natsu’s father spoke with a commanding tone, and Natsu didn’t even try to argue. “Now, why don’t you two go bond while we do some talking.”

Again, Natsu put up no fight, gripping Lucy’s arm and pulling her out with him.

“You knew.” He stated.

“No.”

“Yes you did, otherwise you would have turned to see who it was-“

“Etiquette classes.”

“Then you wouldn’t have been so calm.”

“Calm?” Now it was Lucy’s turn to give him a stern talking to, and she backed Natsu into a wall, pinning him with a finger poking into his chest. “That was not calm. You haven’t seen me calm yet dragon boy, so get over it.” Lucy’s mind was reeling, but only one question was clear. “Have you never had this happen before?”

Natsu looked at Lucy as though she had grown another head, “of course not! Why the hell would I have been engaged before?”

“Oh.” Lucy said softly, backing away.

“Wait,” now Natsu switched their positions, “have you?” Lucy, who was staring into his chest, nodded and Natsu pushed onwards with his questioning. “How many times?”

“Six.” She claimed timidly.

“And not a one worked?” Lucy shook her head. “Why not?”

This time, Lucy spoke with passion. “Because they were all  _assholes_!” She quickly covered her mouth, but Natsu burst out laughing.

“Wow, alrighty Luce.”

Her embarrassment began to fade as she remembered their time as children. “Luce?”

Natsu grinned, “your new nickname. But only I get to use it, got it?” Lucy nodded, noticing that throughout the questioning Natsu had trapped her against the wall in between his arms and his face was really close. She also noticed that he didn’t seem to remember their time together as children.

“Natsu, Lucy!” Igneel was walking towards them, smiling. “Glad to see you two are getting along well.” Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and linked their fingers together, dragging her to his father grinning.

“Yeah!” Lucy began to tune out the conversation they were having until she heard Natsu talking to her. “Luce? Luce. Hey Luce.” When she blinked at him, he took it as a sign to continue. “Are you tired?”

She nodded, then was suddenly swept off her feet and in Natsu’s arms. She didn’t remember much after that, falling asleep in this stranger’s arms and then waking up in the morning feeling warm, but the source was already gone.


	4. Day 4: Body Language

### Dancing Around – Chapter 2

Rating:  _ **M**_ for sexual content and themes

Chapter Rating:  _ **T**  _for themes

Genre: Romance

 

* * *

“You make them bow for you? That’s a splendid idea!” Lucy looked up to see Aquarius walk in with someone new.

“Shut up.” Aquarius had her hair in its usual fashion, but she carried a different atmosphere with her that day. “Listen up brats! This is Natsu Dragneel, the famous choreographer and coach. I’m sure you all have heard of him at least once.” At this, said guy nodded, his necklace giving off a glare from the lights in the room. Lucy studied him, wanting to know what the initials stood for, she would ask him later that night when they got home.

Natsu met Lucy’s eyes but gave no look of recognition. Her heart sinking, believing he would turn out just like the rest, when she had hoped he would be different. They had all ignored her in public, pretending they didn’t know her. Lucy looked down to finish tying her ballet shoes while Aquarius finished. “Dragneel will be helping us this month to improve and give the best show ever. Don’t disappoint me! He’s far more strict than I am.”

Everyone around Lucy was either scared of, or fawning over Natsu. For some reason, this was making her extremely jealous, especially as the guy smirked at her fellow dancers. Everyone was partnering up and Lucy began walking towards her normal partner, only to be dragged away by Natsu.

“What the hell Natsu?” She whisper shouted.

Natsu just gave her a look. “You’re mine now. That means no one else gets to touch you this intimately.” He placed his hands on her waist, feeling the inhale and exhale of her breathing. Natsu reached up and pulled off his necklace, before sliding it over Lucy’s head and tucking it under her leotard, making sure that everyone saw. Lucy shivered at his touch and he smirked again, this time, only at her.

“What are you waiting for everybody, begin practicing. Miss Heartfilia and I will walk around and correct your posture, positions, and techniques.” Everyone grumbled, feeling that Lucy always got special treatment, and Natsu seemed to pick up on this. “No, this is not because of any relationship we may have, this is solely because Aquarius told me that Lucy was the hardest worker, the best dancer, and the one who choreographed the dances. Therefore, making her the ideal candidate for this position.”

Lucy smiled at Natsu thankfully. He looked back at her and grinned, dragging her to the first pair.

By the time practice was over, everyone had danced the piece at least three times, most of them had danced it five. Natsu held Lucy to his side, calling out to the other dancers. “Good job today, but I want to see better technique next week, so work on that got it?” Everyone mumbled an affirmative and began to leave. Lucy detached herself from Natsu and walked over to her bag, packing up.

However, Natsu had other plans. As soon as everyone else was gone he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest. “You and I need to practice as well.” He let go of Lucy and scratched his head, trying to pinpoint the scene where she was faltering. Sighing, he looked up at her. “Okay, let’s try something else. Let’s dance the seduction scene again.” Lucy frowned, confused as to why they needed to practice that. “Your technique is great, nearly perfect, but your feeling about the piece needs to be revealed. So, we’re going to do it again. And try, really try to seduce me this time, okay?”

Lucy looked up at him shocked and blushed. He wasn’t making fun of her, he didn’t have that glint in his eyes, but it still made her embarrassed all the same.

“When you did it with your partner yesterday,” Lucy was even more shocked. “Yes, I watched you lot yesterday, to get a feel of what I would need to do. Anyways, yesterday you didn’t seem very convincing, and I know you’re better than that, so I want to see if we can get your emotions out.”

Lucy knew why she didn’t show her emotions yesterday. That guy she was partnered with, Dan, was interested in her and kept asking her out. So she hadn’t wanted to give him the wrong idea. Natsu leaned down and whispered in her ear, “don’t worry Luce, I’m your partner from here on out. Didn’t I tell you no one else could touch you?” Natsu’s hands were gripping her waist and Lucy’s hips bucked forward a bit. Natsu smirked at her reaction. “Okay, lets just dance.” Natsu dragged Lucy over to press play on the music, then dragged her back to the middle of the floor.

They repeated the scene multiple times, Natsu coaching Lucy, and Lucy telling him that he should actually dance the piece with her. When he finally did, Natsu’s hands stayed on her waist. The two were in perfect sync, Lucy making a step forward, and Natsu pulling her around into a pirouette. Together, they finished the dance, having somehow made it to the wall, Lucy was pinned against it. He really seemed to like pinning her against walls. They were both breathing heavily, and Lucy could feel Natsu’s breath on her neck.

Every time she breathed in, Lucy’s chest brushed against Natsu’s. He shoved the hair that had fallen out of her bun away and buried his face in her neck. She leaned her head away from him, giving him more access. “How was that?” She asked in a low voice. In response he stepped into her, raising his head and looking into her eyes. Lucy could clearly tell she had done something to him. His eyes were darkened with need and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. Lucy gasped as he did, and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth.

When they finally pulled away, Lucy saw someone standing behind Natsu and squeaked.

The person laughed. “Glad you two are getting along so well. We were hoping this would work out.” Lucy’s eyes widened as she heard her father’s voice. Natsu turned around blushing.

“Mr. Heartfilia!” “Father!” The two cried out simultaneously.

“Please son, call me Jude. Sorry about barging in on you two here, but Aquarius told me that you guys were still here and I just wanted to come give you the keys Lucy.”

Lucy stepped away from Natsu, taking the keys from her father, who smiled at her knowingly. Lucy blushed as he turned away and walked to the hall. She heard him talking to someone else. “You were right as always Igneel.” Natsu came and stood behind her, his hands going to her waist. Lucy looked up at him, concerned. “They were in there having a make out session. All the other boys didn’t get that response from her when they tried to have a go at her.”

Lucy blushed and frowned at her father’s words and Natsu’s grip on her tightened. He spun her around. “What does he mean, ‘have a go’ at you?”

Lucy put her hand on Natsu’s arm. “Don’t worry about it. Like he said, none of them have lasted, only you.” Natsu’s lip twisted into a snarl for a second.

“I don’t want anyone else touching you like this.”

Lucy tilted her head, still surprised at Natsu’s possessive nature. He wanted her, she could tell that he cared about her, but she was unsure why. “Of course not.” Out of every guy she’s gone out with, Natsu has been the only one possessive like this. All the others were interested in showing her off, and when she denied them of that they would pretend she didn’t exist. On the other hand, Natsu was more interested in keeping her hidden. Oddly, it made her like him more, that he didn’t just want to show her off.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her again, putting his hands underneath her thighs and prompted her to jump with a squeeze. Lucy did, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he backed them into the bar, setting Lucy on top of it, but not letting her go. When they pulled away for air, he smiled at her.

“Damn Luce, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Lucy scrunched her eyebrows. “Oh come on. I have wanted to kiss you since we were like five!” Natsu laughed at her facial expressions. “What, did you think I wouldn’t remember?”

Lucy didn’t give Natsu an answer, instead pulling him down for another kiss. This time when they pulled away for air, Lucy spoke lightly. “I need to change, can you let me down?”

“But I don’t wanna.” He whined into her neck. Though he said that, he let her down anyways and she smiled at him. She bent over to grab her bag, and Natsu watched as she sashayed away from him, already missing the feeling of kissing her.

 


	5. Day 5: Mask

 

_Summary: Natsu and Lucy were at a masquerade party for a job they had and (idea from clockwork angel) the two were unsuspecting about the lemonade. Unknowingly, they drank the aphrodisiac, of course this was after they had finished the job of capturing the infiltrator._

Rating:  _ **M**_ for sexual themes

Genre: Romance

 

* * *

The way he walked towards her gave her goosebumps. “Would you like some lemonade?” Lucy looked around, searching for her partner. Catching sight of him by the food table.  _Of course he’s by the food._ The guy talking to her followed her gaze to the pink haired male. “Oh, is he yours?”

Lucy tilted her head, confused at what he meant by that, but seeing how she wasn’t paying much attention to him, left her alone, sighing and deciding to find someone who wasn’t already so obviously in love. A girl walked up to Natsu, but he shook his head, then looked over his shoulder, catching Lucy’s eyes. He grinned at her, beckoning her over to him, and the other girl frowned in distaste when she saw the blonde before heading away herself.

“Lemonade or punch?” Lucy raised her eyebrows at Natsu’s question. He blushed. “Right, lemonade it is.” He poured two cups of the liquid, handing one to his partner. “Cheers!”

Lucy and Natsu bumped their drinks to each other before downing them quickly. Although the person who posted the job said to stay and enjoy the ball, both had decided only to stay for a little bit. So far that had consisted of Lucy dragging Natsu out for a single dance. Then of course Natsu had left Lucy on the side, deciding to get them food, which is where they were now. Lucy poured herself another cup of the lemonade, watching as Natsu went from dish to dish that was laid out. He was about to swipe the last of a dish but Lucy smacked his hand.

“We should go. We’ve been here too long already. If we want to make the last train, we need to go now.” Natsu pouted and Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you.”

At this Natsu smiled, then gripped Lucy’s upper arm, dragging her with him to the front gates. Neither worried about their appearance, simply wanting to get home. However, they did notice the looks they were given, and by the time they had gotten to Lucy’s apartment, the looks were becoming familiar to them.

Jumping in through the window, Natsu complained loudly, “why did Happy have to go off on a job with Carla and Wendy  _now_?”

“Maybe he wanted to try,  _again_ , to woo Carla.” Lucy got to work in the kitchen, leaving the dragon slayer to wander around her apartment. “Hey Natsu, it’s getting hot in here, can you check the thermostat?”

Natsu gave her a confirming grunt before walking over to the wall where the temperature was set. “It says 74 degrees (Fahrenheit).”

Lucy pursed her lips, it never got this hot in here even when she turned the thermostat to 79. “Turn it to 72 please.” Natsu did as she asked and then walked over to her couch, stretching out on it to wait for food.

Finishing her preparations Lucy laid out Natsu’s plate, allowing him to begin eating. He thanked his partner around one of the pieces of chicken she had cooked for him. “Yeah, you’re welcome. I’m getting in the shower.”

Natsu finished his food and followed Lucy to her room, not bothering to knock before he entered. She wasn’t undressing yet; beginning to undo her elaborate hair style. She looked up when her hair was halfway down, surprised when Natsu groaned. Both of their faces were red. Natsu desperately wanted to see her eyes, but she would have to take her hair all the way out for that. So he walked towards her, both uncertain of what was happening. Her viewing lacrima went off, and both of them looked over at the music that was now playing. She went over to turn it off, but it wouldn’t.

Suddenly Natsu’s hands were on her waist and Lucy could feel the heat emanating from them. “Na—?”

Lucy stopped when she looked over her shoulder to see him breathing hard. He leaned down and put his forehead against her bare shoulders. “Luce? What’s wrong with me?”

His skin was hot against her and she nearly moved her body back into it, despite the overwhelming heat that was already surrounding her. “What do you mean Natsu?”

Natsu’s hands twitched against her waist and she bucked backwards, accidentally grinding on Natsu. He groaned, feeling his pants tighten. “Damn these stupid dress pants.” Without moving away he burnt them off, nearly catching Lucy’s dress on fire as well.

“Natsu!” She twisted in his arms, turning to see her partner in nothing but his boxers. Instinctively her hands laid themselves on his chest and she traced her fingers across his skin. The two had been dancing around this line for a long time now. Lucy noticing, that even though Lisanna had told her that she thought Natsu and Lucy would be adorable, she got jealous when Natsu wanted to hang out with the youngest Strauss sibling. Natsu had noticed how annoyed he got when Loke would come and be able to save Lucy while Natsu was still fighting a monster. He didn’t move his hands from her waist, instead curling his fingers inwards. Again Lucy bucked, this time forwards.

Natsu wondered how many times he could get her to rub on him before she made him stop. He did it three more times before she stepped forward, actively doing what Natsu had been originally making her body do as a reflex. “Fuck Lucy.”

She groaned, her eyes going hazy with desire. Using her hands on his chest and her movements against his crotch she forced him backwards until he fell onto her bed. There she climbed on top of him, her layers of skirts rubbing against Natsu’s bare skin, the tulle particularly having an effect of him. Still, his hands never left her waist, even as she began moaning over him. Neither of them understood what was going on.

Sure, they’d seen each other naked before, had even shared some accidental kisses, but Lucy for one never thought that the mighty Natsu Dragneel would want this. “Hey Natsu?” All he could do was hum in response. “Do you—“ She was unsure how to phrase her question so she bit her lip before continuing. “Do you actually want this? Me, I mean.” Soon after that she began babbling about how she was certain something must have just turned him on and he just figured she was there. But she knew he wouldn’t do that, so her thoughts changed, still speaking aloud. “Or maybe I’m forcing myself on you and you’d rather be elsewhere. I mean I know I’m not beautiful or anything but—“

“What the hell do you mean you aren’t beautiful Luce?” She looked up at that. “You always comment on how hot you are and how you can get anything just because of your body.”

“Yeah, that makes me hot, and a girl that everyone wants to have a go at. But it doesn’t make me beautiful.”

Instead of answering, Natsu moved his hands from her waist to her ass, sliding her up to over his belly button. “You are beautiful in every way Lucy. You’re eyes, body, soul, words, everything. Every little fucking thing about you is so fucking beautiful.”

Natsu heard her breathing quicken and felt her ass cheeks clench together. “You really think so?” Natsu nodded and Lucy leaned over him, her eyes shining behind the black mask that covered the top part of her face. She had only gotten out around five pins before she had noticed Natsu, so only a bit of her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders. She closed the gap between them, moaning the moment her lips touched his. One of Natsu’s hands went over her shoulder, the other entangling into the hair that was down. Her mask made it sexier, making it seem both more sensual and mysterious.

“Lucy, you are so fucking sexy.” Both knew of all the intimate actions that could happen and often times did happen, but neither had done it themselves. Most of Lucy’s skirts were frayed around Natsu’s crotch and over his pecs, Lucy leaning at an odd angle to keep her mouth on his.

Both were so completely engrossed in each other that they hadn’t heard Lucy’s door unlocking. Mira and Erza walked in chatting, going to Lucy’s room to get the book that Lucy had told them to grab while she was out. Erza made a sound similar to a choke but also a squeal and Mira just let out a breathy laugh, making the two spring apart. “I see you two had some lemonade.”

Both looked at Mira confused and the silver haired mage continued, “it had an aphrodisiac in it. One that enhances your feelings for someone you already harbor feelings for.” She smirked at the last part, knowing neither partner could deny any longer that they had feelings for each other.


	6. Day 6: Tattoo

Rating:  _ **T**_ for themes

Genre: Romance

 

* * *

Natsu watched as his best friend dressed up for her date. He was surprised that the guy had been with her for nearly a month now, even though Lucy wouldn’t kiss him. She just didn’t want to give up her first kiss yet. The guy seemed to be getting antsy and Lucy was getting nervous. She still wasn’t ready, but she certainly liked the guy.

Ironically, Lucy seemed to be wearing all of Natsu’s favorites for the night. She looked around, trying to find a scarf to throw over her shoulder, as it was still a little chilly in February.

“Hey Natsu?”

“What’s up Luce?”

Lucy turned to look at him, knowing he didn’t like her going out with other guys and debated whether to ask him or not. She opened her mouth, but not to ask the question. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Natsu’s eyes were completely focused on her, and Lucy felt a little heated under his gaze.

“Everything. But, specifically last night.”

She had gotten her monthly and Natsu came over after she blew up at him at the guild and just held her, resting his heated hands over her stomach. He always made sure she was okay when she got her period, not quite knowing why it was so painful. He nodded. The best thing about her needing his warmth is that he got to sleep in her bed with her. The worst thing was that he and Happy had to be careful what they said to her because she cried really easily.

A knock came at the door and Natsu went to get it. Opening it, the other guy’s smile quickly turned into a look of disgust and annoyance. “Luce!”

“I’ll be there in a sec Natsu!”

Natsu didn’t take his eyes off the other guy and watched when he looked taken aback and Natsu tilted his head with a look. “She lets you call her that?”

“Well, yeah.” He knew that no one else called her Luce in the guild because she was ‘his’ and that was his nickname for her. Natsu always thought it was ironic because he would never consider Lucy property as the way they said it implied. No, she was precious, part of his hoard and he would protect her no matter what. Just before the other guy could speak Lucy walked out and over to them. She had her keys on her belt, along with her whip and Natsu thought it was hilarious that she was bringing them on a date.

“Hey Luce.” The other guy tried and she shook her head.

“I already told you that you can’t call me that.”

“Then why does he get to?”

Lucy looked annoyed with the guy, already realizing this was a bad idea. “Because he’s the one who came up with it.” She grimaced and placed her hands over her stomach.

“Next your gonna tell me the reason you won’t kiss me is because he was the one who kissed you first.”

“No!” She groaned, her outburst causing more pain in her stomach. Natsu walked over and put a hand on her head, heating her up that way, knowing it wasn’t what could be considered an ‘intimate’ touch. She looked over and smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiled at her then looked up at her date. “You get going and have fun, I’ll be here when you get back.” All he wanted to do was sock this guy in the face and hug Lucy to him.

“Why will you be here when she gets back?”

Natsu was so close to just punching him. He opened his mouth to answer, but Lucy answered for him. “He helps me when I’m on my period.” She rolled her eyes when the other guy flinched. Only the guys in the guild would be okay with girls on their periods.

“How so?”

“Personal heater.” Natsu replied.

“Like he sleeps on the bed with you?” Lucy again rolled her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go throw on the shirt Natsu had given her and comfy underwear then lay down cuddling Natsu. But instead, she was getting in a fight with her date. “You won’t let me kiss you but you let him sleep with you? What kind of logic is that?”

“Do you have a problem with Natsu? Every time you see him you make some rude comment about him.”

“Yes I have a problem with him. He shouldn’t be allowed to sleep with  _my things.”_ Lucy’s eyes widened in anger.

“I am not a thing. And if you think that I am then just leave. Natsu is and will remain my best friend. I am not giving him up for another guy.”

“Why don’t you just date him then?” In truth, the guy knew she was in love with her best friend, and was trying to find a good way to make her realize it. From the deer-in-the-headlight look she gave him, he finally got through to her. He smiled, glad that he could once again make his target realize their feelings. Knowing this he looked at her hand. She was in love with him from the start. “Tell me Lucy, why did you get your mark that color?”

She blushed, looking down at the tattoo that was on her hand. “Natsu’s hair.” Natsu looked over at her shocked and the other guy smiled at them.

“What?” Natsu stepped in front of Lucy, neither noticing when her date left, leaving a note behind that simply said:  _sometimes the unconscious becomes conscious, and then, like your tattoo, it becomes a permanent mark on the soul._ Then underneath, when the two would read it later, it said:  _P.S. glad you two are finally realizing your feelings you dimwits! ~M_


	7. Day 7: Intertwined

Rating:  _ **T**_ for themes

Genre: Romance

 

* * *

Lucy felt the pull, gripping her and dragging her out of bed. She moaned, not wanting to get up.

“Come on Luce, we have to get up before they find out!” Her brain was still clouded and Natsu gripped his partner, picking her up bridal style. Lucy’s eyes opened the moment she felt the air touch her bare skin. And she shrieked, squirming in Natsu’s arms so much he dropped her. Erza and Gray were in the adjoining room; Happy, Wendy, and Carla as well. Natsu and Lucy managed to get this room all to themselves.

“Find out what?” Lucy sat up at the hardened voice.

“Shit.”

Erza stood in the doorway and Lucy blinked repeatedly. Lucy was still in her clothes from last night, when Natsu and Lucy had snuck out to the festival. The two had danced, eaten lots of food, and Lucy even managed to get Natsu on a few rides. They hadn’t gotten back until early this morning.

Natsu gripped Lucy’s hand, pulling her up, and Erza could see the red string that was attached to them. “You didn’t.” Lucy solemnly nodded.

“We can’t get it off. I called Cancer and he couldn’t cut it, Natsu couldn’t burn it either.” Natsu looked at Lucy as she explained. “We were gonna go back this morning when they opened, but if what they said last night is true then we’re stuck.”

Erza’s face was pale from shock. “Those strings are magic. They intertwine with your own and the other person’s magic and hearts until you realize the reason it was put on you. So why was it put on you?”

Lucy didn’t know, and neither did Natsu. They had been dancing, their hands twisted together and overall having a good time. Then this girl comes up and wraps the string around their wrists faster than the two can protest. She was gone by the time they figured out they couldn’t get it off.

“You have no idea, and no doubt that girl is gone, so I don’t know what you want to do.” Erza gripped the two hard by the shoulders and pushed them out the door. “We’re going to master with this.”  _Reckless_. The red-head thought. She expected that of Natsu, but Lucy? She really shouldn’t have been surprised. Natsu had a habit of convincing Lucy to do crazy things with him.

By the time they got to the train station, the others were already there with the luggage. Gray and Happy laughed at the two doing the walk of shame, and Carla was just as disappointed as Erza. Wendy was the only one who felt bad for them.

Getting to the guildhall was a different matter. Master was laughing, saying they had to realize it themselves what it was there for. Gajeel had muttered, for Natsu to hear, “you have to claim her.” To which, Natsu turned bright red and tried to shift away from Lucy. Mira was grinning at Lucy, and Levy was looking at her friend shocked.

“You two? I mean, isn’t it—“ Levy couldn’t think of the right way to say the words she wanted to.

The worst part was when Lucy excused herself to go to the bathroom. Natsu stood up with her and she paled. They walked into the woman’s restroom and locked the door. “I am not using the bathroom while you are in here.” Natsu looked like he knew something and was antsy. “What is it Natsu?”

He gulped, afraid the woman was going to slap him. “I have to claim you.” He realized how that sounded and revised his statement. “As my mate, not like a possession or something.”

Lucy went bright red and she cautiously whispered, “like, sex?”

Natsu went red too, frantically shaking his head. “That is only when I go in heat, which if I claim you as my mate now then you will have to help with that in the future.” Lucy nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips.

“Then what do you have to do?”

“Do you trust me?” He continued when he saw Lucy nod, “Lift your shirt up a bit.” She did as she was told, lifting it to just underneath her bra. Natsu bent down and gripped her skirt, pulling it down to rest on her hips instead of her waist. Lucy’s heart was beating fast, Natsu’s faster. He could feel the blush spreading over his body and it didn’t help when he moved his hands over her smooth skin. He gripped her by her hip bones and she jerked forward. Natsu tilted his head, leaning towards her left side.

Cautiously his tongue slipped out, sliding over her skin. Lucy gasped at the feeling, confused. Natsu’s mouth was hot against her skin, and twisted to the curve of her waist, just before her hip bone. He licked the area, and one of Lucy’s hands flew to his hair. He moaned against her skin and it sent shivers over her. Natsu gave her one last lick, and without warning bit down, hard. Lucy whimpered and tugged at his hair when he began licking the lacerations. Something snapped into place in her and she wondered if Natsu had the same thing. He licked her until all the blood was done, then stood up.

The two watched as the string that had once held their intertwined hand fell off, leaving instead, their intertwined hearts.


	8. Bonus Prompt: Wild

Rating:  _ **M**_ for sexual content and themes

Genre: Romance

* * *

Lucy looked around the guild hall.  _Where the hell was he?_  They had done it together, had promised that they would be there for each other, always. There was Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Erik, and Laxus. They were all there,  _all_  of the dragon slayers were there, but  _one_. A single one who hadn’t reappeared on the planes of this world.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder. Lucy looked up to see all six of them looking at her in worry.

“Are you gonna be okay Lucy?” Laxus was the first one to speak. Self consciously, she nodded her head. Everyone else had gone home and changed, then met back at the guild hall. She was the only one who was still in her battle worn clothing. There were tears everywhere, barely covering her skin. She felt the warm air layering it, reminding her of how it felt when  _he_ was standing just behind her.

Gajeel looked at her, but he didn’t say anything, just talked with his eyes.  _He will be here._ They read, and Lucy nodded to him. “All of you,” she spoke, “thank you for everything you did.” She was surprised how well her voice carried, and how everyone stopped to listen to her. “You risked your lives to save the people of Magnolia. Most of you, this isn’t even your hometown. But Fiore is vast, and being together like this, is being a united people.” Lucy didn’t know what came over her, and Happy had landed on her shoulder, cautiously playing with her hair. “Everyone here has given their all in order to protect, in order to conquer; and without our friendships that were made throughout the years, none of this would have happened. So, even though he isn’t here, I just wish to thank Natsu for bringing me here. I want to thank him for the adventures we had, and the many he promised. I want,” her voice began shaking and she put a hand on her chest to steady herself, “to thank him for being himself no matter what. For not giving in to the demon side of himself even when he thought I was dead. Even though he almost did, it means so much to me that he stayed true to himself. And those of you who showed him he could.”

Lucy looked at Gray, who had his arm slung around Juvia. “Thank you for pushing him.” She turned to Erza, who was holding Jellal up. “Thank you for saving them both.” Then she turned to the dragon slayers who stood in front of her. “Thank you, so much, for allowing him to prove himself.” A single clap began, before the entirety of those gathered were clapping. Lucy looked at the ground, and gave a slight smile, knowing Natsu would want her to.

Later that evening, Lucy walked out of the guild. Happy was on her shoulder again as they walked to her apartment. “He’s not gone.” The blue feline assured her, and that first day she believed him. She held Happy close as she slept, keeping the one person who knew Natsu better than herself close to her side.

But then a week passed. Lucy and Happy would wake up each day and search around for the pink-haired dragon slayer in her house. Then they would go to the guild and repeat that process. Their last stop was always Natsu and Happy’s cottage, before heading back to her apartment. She still kept her hopes up, leaving the window and door unlocked. It was the second week, he hadn’t come back, but someone in Hargeon had found his scarf. They knew it belonged to Fairy Tail’s fire dragon slayer and brought it back, thinking he may be there. Erza had gripped it, attempting to hide it before Lucy could see. Not that it worked.

Lucy ran after the guy, making him show her where he had found the scarf. That was when she saw the tattered clothing, charred and ripped, torn and nearly shredded. The only thing safe was the scarf. She thought she would cry, but she didn’t, and she hated herself for that. She thought if she would just cry, maybe it would feel better. She wrapped the scarf around her neck as she walked back to the guild.

The first thing she did was find a job. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay to take this one on?” Mirajane had asked her. No, she wasn’t. But she had to find Aquarius, and taking jobs was the easiest way to search. Mira frowned, but stamped the job as taken anyway as Lucy left the guildhall. She brought nothing with her on the mission but herself, her whip, and her keys. Happy, of course, tagged along. “He will be back.” The cat assured her again.

She nodded. “Yes.” It was a firm answer, but one her heart was unsure of. “But I must find Aquarius.” Happy nodded, satisfied with his friend’s revelation. She had taken a job where there was a golden key as the reward, and considering she and Yukino together had all the others, she knew it had to be Aquarius. The job was relatively easy, and Lucy, along with Happy, had it finished in an hour. Lucy apologized to Happy. “Sorry you don’t get anything out of this.”

He just shrugged. “It’s fine, you’re letting me live with you right now anyway, it doesn’t matter.” Both of them smiled for a moment, then Lucy reached up and tugged Natsu’s scarf over her mouth, hiding the expression. Happy cautiously landed on her shoulder and watched as she looked at the key.

Again Lucy thought she should feel something different, have a different reaction — it had been a year and some months without her very first spirit after all. But she felt only contentment. The two went over to the lake behind Natsu and Happy’s place, and Lucy summoned Aquarius.

“Tch. Took you long enough.” Lucy had no expression when Aquarius berated her, knowing it was simply a joke. In fact, the girl shrugged.

“Sorry.” She didn’t sound it, and the spirit looked at her anxiously. Aquarius had known Lucy since she was young and most of the time knew when something was wrong. She didn’t comment on it though.

“Same contract as last time. And no losing my key, or dropping it either ya hear?”

Lucy nodded. “Of course.” She hadn’t looked up into her old friends eyes until just then, and Aquarius nearly gave in. She had almost given the mage a hug. The girls eyes were hollow, unseeing. They held all of her emotions, and none of them. It was as though she were a shell of who she had been.

It had been two weeks since she found Aquarius. Making it nearly four weeks since Natsu had been gone. Happy had begun staying with Carla and Wendy, leaving Lucy alone to deal with her emotions. Or, lack thereof. Every time she thought of Natsu a dull ache went through her chest. She had done many jobs, all of which were dangerous and most likely would have killed her. But somehow, each time, she would live. She didn’t want to, and in reality she wasn’t. She was only surviving; her body acting on pure instinct, her mind shifting to what Natsu would want. She barely talked, and when she did her voice was hoarse, from lack of use or yelling to her spirits, she didn’t know. She ate enough to stay alive and always bought fish for Happy. She overworked on the excuse of paying her monthly rent, but in truth, she had over three million extra jewels already.

Most of which, had Natsu been there, would have gone to food or repairs for the town he had destroyed. Lucy was struggling internally, but it was more of a deep resigned feeling. She was fighting to get the money, pay her rent, then would fight again. She rarely slept, rarely ate, and never bothered to patch herself up after a job. She always felt like she wanted to cry, but never could. She was afraid of herself, afraid of being alone, but she wouldn’t tell anyone that.

It was throughout this time that she understood why her father had thrown himself into work after her mother’s death. She understood that it wasn’t necessary for her to take a break in between. She needed to give her mind something to focus on, and work was there.

She made sure she was rested enough her magic would replenish, eat enough for the same reason. But never would she dare touch her injuries.

It was when, early into the fourth week of Natsu’s disappearance, Lucy broke a few bones after being stepped on by a Vulcan that Loke finally disobeyed her orders and went to Wendy. He knew Lucy would give him a talking to, but besides that, she loved her spirits, and in return they loved her. All of them hated to see her suffering like that. She rarely even called Plue out anymore, and when Loke went to get Wendy, he sent Plue to his holder.

Lucy had hugged the snowman-looking dog to her chest before gasping in pain. Her first thought was a simple  _ouch_. It was her second thought that had her reeling from shock.  _She had_ felt  _something_. “Plue!” She called out, happily picking him up and jumping, “I felt something!” Only to realize just how much pain she  _did_  feel. She groaned, dropping to her bed. She raised her right hand to her face.

Loke walked in, with a worried Wendy and Happy close behind. “Lucy?” She glanced away from her hand, that she had been studying, tears in her eyes. Happy flew into her arms and Lucy hugged him tight.

“It hurts. It hurts so much.” She wasn’t talking about the physical pain. Wendy carefully walked over to her and asked her to lay back so she could examine her. Lucy soon fell asleep from the lulling magic, and Wendy turned to Loke.

“It’s a good thing you came to me when you did, otherwise there could have been permanent damage from not getting the right treatment. There will be a few scars, but besides that she will be just fine when she wakes up in the morning.” Loke nodded and Wendy watched as he vanished in a flash of light, then turned to Happy. “You coming?”

Happy shook his head, knowing Lucy would need him when she woke up. Wendy smiled and left, returning to Carla alone.

Waking up the next morning, Lucy expected to find pain. Instead she found a warm spot over her chest, and looked down to see Happy. For the first time in weeks, she genuinely smiled. Her mind was overwhelmed and soon she was laughing and crying. Happy woke up extremely confused, but instead of bothering with it, just leaned in and hugged her. “Hey Happy, how about after I shower I make you some fish?”

Happy’s eyes lit up, causing her to go into a giggling fit. “You would do that?”

“Of course!”

Happy shot out of her arms. “Yay! Lushi’s gonna make me fish again! Lushi’s fish is the best!” She was still laughing when he shoved her in the bathroom, begging her to hurry. She did, and felt the cleanest she had for a long time. She didn’t feel a layer of heaviness over her, and it overall made her have a skip in her step. She pulled out the  _many_ fish she had bought for Happy and began to turn on the stove.

“Whoah! Did you buy all of these for me?”

“Of course Happy, you didn’t think I forgot about you did ya?” Happy’s eyes looked to the floor and Lucy gave him a light smile.

“Well, you never asked me to go on missions with you, so I figured…”

Lucy blinked. “That’s why? You were with Wendy and Carla, so I thought you didn’t want to come with me. When I first asked you, you had already made plans to go with them. So after that I just assumed that you would be with them from then on.”

Happy looked at the girl, wishing he could relieve her of her pain. Shaking her head, she cooked his food. They were talking over the table when a loud thump came from her room. Lucy and Happy looked at each other after hearing the loud complaint, then rushed to the bedroom. They both worked on lifting the window, then leaning over the side to see a toothy grin they had thought long gone. Happy immediately flew down to his best friend and the dragon slayer swung him around before looking up to see the blonde had disappeared.

Said blonde had taken a step back, forgetting she was on her bed and fell off. She moved to stand, but a hand grabbed her, pulling her up. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as his arms came around to steady her. He could feel her hot tears on his neck, since she was wearing his scarf. “Natsu, you idiot,” she breathed quietly, knowing he would hear. He just held her, and turned his body so he could sit on the bed.

“I know Luce.” Her light tears turned to sobs and she pounded on his chest.

“I thought you were gone!”

“I  _was_  gone.” He replied, confused.

“ _Dead_  Natsu! I thought you were  _dead_! Do you even  _know_  how much pain you put me through? How much you put  _everyone_ through?” She was still hitting him, but he took it. He thought leaving his scarf would let them know he survived while he dealt with his  _issue_. Apparently it had the opposite effect. “When the guy found your scarf,” she had stopped pounding on his chest, in favor of tracing lazy circles on it, her breath coming in hiccups. “Dammit Natsu, we knew you wouldn’t just  _leave_ your scarf behind.” Yet that was  _exactly_  what he had done.

“I’m sorry. I had something I had to do alone.”

“You couldn’t even stop by and tell me you were leaving.  _Mavis_ , Natsu, there wasn’t even a  _note_ this time!” His mouth formed an ‘o’ as he remembered that the note had been suggested by Happy the last time. “What were you even  _doing_?”

He flinched. “I can’t tell you.” Lucy reeled back, stepping away from him with some effort. She was still weak from her overexertion the past month. Happy, who had been watching the encounter flew over to Natsu, whispering in his ear. Lucy didn’t even bother trying to listen in, she didn’t care. She rubbed her temple, she was happy Natsu was back, but mad that he was gone so long and wouldn’t tell her what he left for.

Natsu, on the other hand, would have told Lucy, if the reason hadn’t been her. He told Gajeel to tell Lucy not to worry and that he would be there. Oh, that metal head would get it.

He had to leave, it was still nearly too hard being back. The moment she had jumped on him, he had wanted to take her. Because, although he gave his friends their magic power back, combined, they had given him the power known as  _‘dragon king.’_  Before the battle he had been able to block out the aspects of his hormones. And he had hormones, he just hid them behind his ‘dense’ personality. But after the battle, he had been about to step in the guild with the others when he smelled her, everything was her. He knew that having the  _dragon king_  power would raise his need to mate, but he hadn’t realized how bad.

“Lucy, I’m so sorry.”

“No. You don’t get to just be sorry.” She was fuming. Natsu wouldn’t tell her, fine. She was not just going to let him back into her life that easily. “You have to work to gain my trust back this time. Yeah I missed you. Hell, I was drowning without you here. But then you come back and just waltz in here and tell me you can’t give me a single fucking reason for you leaving? And you expect me to just let you be here all the time again? No.” Happy looked like he thought she was going to give him the same penalty, but she turned to him. “Happy, you are just fine to come here, any time you want, so don’t give me that look.”

She turned back to Natsu and he looked wounded. “You wouldn’t want to know Lucy.” He had only used her nickname once since he came back, and it was concerning her, but she wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Even if I don’t, I would most likely find out someday. Better I know now rather than find out later. Just think about it Natsu, okay? If you feel like you can tell me, I’ll be here until tomorrow night, then me and Happy are going on a job.” Natsu’s face lit up, but Lucy quickly snuffed it out. “No. You can’t come unless you tell me.” Saying this, she gestured to the window, not bothering to suggest the door, knowing he wouldn’t use it anyway.

—

Natsu had thought all day the day before, whether or not he should tell Lucy. She was right, she would find out someday, but did he really want it to be then? Yes. So, he went to sleep, a fitful night full of dreams, and waited for the day to come.

It had come quicker than he thought, and his heart pounded as he ran to the guild. He thought about sending Happy inside to fetch Lucy, since nobody had seen him yet. But he knew Lucy would just deny the exceed. So, he took a step into the guild, only to hear everything stop.

Finally, it was Gray who broke the silence. “Lucy told us you were back flame-brain, but none of us believed her.”

Natsu’s lip twitched into a snarl, he didn’t like that no one believed her. However, he knew this was a fight he had to put off so instead he closed his eyes for a second. “Yep here I am. Now I would like to borrow Lucy for a bit please.”

Lucy looked up at him shocked, she clearly hadn’t expected him to actually reveal his secret to her. Her eyes shone as she stood up from her place at the bar, and he grinned at her. “You’re really gonna tell me?” She said as she got closer to him, and he nodded.

“Can we go to your house for a bit?” Lucy nodded, gripping his wrist, and his pulse went crazy just from the one touch. Lucy stopped as she watched Natsu open her door for her. First of all, he never used the door, much less opened it  _for_  her.

It was then that she noticed he was shaking. She felt bad pressuring him like this, but she had thought he was dead for nearly a month. Together, they went to her room and sat on her bed. Her hands reached for the scarf around her neck, Natsu’s scarf. She clenched it, as it had become her nervous tick while he was gone. The smell of him comforted her, and she knew she wouldn’t have been able to keep good on her threat. His eyes scanned her face, then followed her hands movements.

Natsu growled in satisfaction that his scent was on her, and she tilted her head confused. Natsu shook his head clearing it, before he began. “First, I’m sorry, and please don’t hate me for this.”

“Natsu, I could never hate you.  _Ever_.” She had almost finished with  _after all, I’m in love with you._ But she kept it to herself.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he was so nervous, she could tell from the way he was bouncing his leg. “I was with the other dragon slayers when we first got to the guild.” Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Natsu cut her off. “But when we got there, I couldn’t face you. So, I told Gajeel to go and tell you I would be there soon.” Natsu looked down into his lap, his hands were shaking. Seeing this, Lucy reached out covering them with her own, her warm hands comforting him. “You see, when we were fighting Acnologia, I was the only one still going, so the other dragon slayers gave me their power. Combined, the power is called the  _dragon king_ , which basically upped everything I had as both an advantage and a disadvantage.

“And it was great, until I remembered that I was still just a teenager, a  _boy_  at that. Before, I had been able to put my hormones to the back of my mind. But when we got to the guild hall and I could smell you, your scent was overwhelming. Everyone else had gone home, changed, and showered. They smelled clean and artificial. You smelled like  _you_. I couldn’t handle it with the better senses and new motives my body was given forcefully. I mean, when a  _dragon king_  is chosen, it is important that they are imprinted on and that they mate. Well, step one was done, but I was trying to steer my thoughts in a different direction.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked when he paused.

“Somehow, throughout all the time we were together, you had imprinted on me. You were it for me, but I know how your dad treated you as though you were just an object, a tool, to use. My dragon senses were taking over, and I couldn’t bear to think of you like a possession when I know you hate it.” Lucy was in awe. Her best friend had not only just stated that she was his mate, but also that he cared enough to harm  _himself_ for her peace of mind. “I knew you would hate me for it, so I left. But the hormones weren’t under control and my body was telling me I needed to mate with you. I couldn’t though, because I wanted— no I  _want_ your permission first. But I wouldn’t have been able to hold myself back and wait, so I had to leave. I had to make sure I could control myself around you first. And believe me, it took a long time to feel as though I could handle it.”

Lucy’s eyebrows lifted. “Handle what, exactly?” She licked her lips, Natsu zoning in on the slow and calculated movement. He leaned forward, his breath mixing with her own. His voice was rough when he spoke next.

“My instincts.”

Now she leaned closer, looking into his green-onyx eyes with wide eyes. She was just far enough that she only  _just_ wasn’t touching him. “ _What_  do your instincts have to do with this?”

Natsu’s eyes flickered back and forth between her eyes and her lips. “Well, they…” He caught on to her teasing tone as she licked her lips again, swiping the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip as well. He growled at her softly and leaned in, closing the distance between them, claiming her lips with his own. When Lucy’s hand went to grip at his hair, Natsu yanked back. He practically flew back, standing up and running into her dresser with a look of panic.

Lucy’s hands went to her mouth. Her eyes slowly opening wide. “Natsu?” He looked at her and gulped.

“I can’t do this. If I do, I won’t be able to stop.” Lucy frowned. He couldn’t kiss her or else he would claim her, how was their relationship to progress slowly then? She shook her head. It obviously wasn’t. Closing her eyes again, she took a deep breath.

“Then don’t stop.”

“What?” She looked at him hard and he took a careful, shaky step forward.

“Then don’t stop. If you can’t stop yourself, then  _don’t_. But I don’t want you to disappear again.” Lucy stood up pulling him the rest of the way to her. She laced her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to her, sealing his mouth over hers. She swiped her tongue out and his met her own. Lucy gasped as his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her.

Natsu took a step forward, making her step back. Her legs hit the bed and she tumbled backwards, Natsu falling over her. His hands grasped her waist, holding her there as he pulled away from her mouth. Lucy looked at him in confusion.

“Do you want this Lucy?” He asked her huskily. She shivered at his tone and nodded. He leaned back down then, kissing her hard before his fingers slid under her top, brushing bare skin. Her body tensed as his warm fingers slid across her stomach, meeting just above her navel.

She was already breathing hard and he had barely touched her. He pulled away again, just watching her as he lightly rubbed her stomach, drawing aimless patterns on it. Her own hands slid down from his neck and over his arms to his chest. She undid the vest he wore, and slid it off his shoulders. He let it fall to his wrists, not moving his hands from her stomach, shuddering as her own hands explored his.

Natsu’s body was reacting desperately and he had a hard time controlling himself. Lucy watched as he slid his hands away and then finished pulling off his vest. He removed her top as well and then her bottoms, leaving her in only her undergarments. Natsu looked at her as he stood up and stripped the rest of his clothing. She slowly let her eyes drift down his body, pausing over his length before darting her eyes to meet his own. He grinned at her reaction and slid over top of her again.

“Natsu?”

“Hmm?” He asked her.

“What will this mean for us, when it’s over?”

“Well, it will mean that you are mine, and I am yours.” She nodded, knowing it was the best she was going to get at that moment. Natsu leaned in and kissed her again, more hurried and passionate than the one’s before. He didn’t bother with slowness, his hands immediately roaming her body. One groped her breast, melding it in his hand and learning her chest. The other hand quickly went to her panties, rubbing her through them.

She moaned into his mouth and he began to trail kisses down her jaw, stopping just behind her ear before leaving a little nip and continuing down the slope of her neck. As he burnt her undergarments off, which Lucy decided she would complain about later, her continued to leave love bites down her neck. Natsu grinned into her neck at the sounds she was making, happy he was pleasing her.

Lucy felt him bite down on her neck as he slid a finger into her folds. She grunted in slight confusion, wondering whether she felt pain or pleasure. Her nails dug into his scalp as he explored her with his finger. She moaned as he added as second one, and his mouth left the feeling of flames across her skin as he went down to suck on her neglected her nipple. Her core clenched around his fingers as he took her nipple into his mouth.

He pulled back to look at her, seeing she was panting with her head thrown back into the bedspread, her cheeks reddened as her eyes were barely open. He groaned and kissed her open mouth again, which in turn made her grind down onto his fingers. He added another one and her hands dug into his back, sure to leave cuts.

“Luce.” He said against her mouth. “Lucy, look at me.” He wanted to see her eyes as he claimed her. He wanted her to see that he loved her and wanted to make her feel good. He lined himself up with her entrance as she opened her eyes. She still had her mouth open and Natsu swore it had to have been the most erotic sight he’d ever seen. She looked so willing, so wanting, and he groaned as he pushed into her slowly.

She gasped at the feeling, him stretching her even more than before, and he gripped her face, making it so she couldn’t look away from him. She dug her nails into his back as he slammed through her barrier, tears sliding out of her eyes. He froze, cursing internally at how he wanted to move, even though she was in pain. But then she slightly moved and let out a sound between a moan and a gasp before doing it again, and again, until finally she growled at Natsu.

“Move Natsu.” His eyes snapped to hers from where he was focused on a spot over her shoulder and he did as she said. Lucy gripped his shoulders as he continued to rock in and out of her, her walls tightening around him and making it hard for him to move.

When he hit a certain spot inside of her, he angled himself so he would hit it more often. Wanting to hear more of the sound she made when he hit it, and he got to. When he felt himself getting close he reached in between them, rubbing at her clit to get her close as well. When she tightened her legs around him, warning him of her own orgasm, he gave a final thrust, biting into her collarbone before emptying inside of her. Her walls clamped around him at the same time and milked him as she came around him.

Natsu looked at the mark which shimmered with red scales before fading back into her skin. He pulled out of her and flopped to the side, laying his head on her shoulder.

“Hey Natsu?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want to chance our friendship, but had I known it would end like this, then I would have walked in and slammed you against a wall, taking you then and there.”

Lucy smiled sleepily. “We should try that.”

“Yeah, and on the table so I can properly eat my meal.” Lucy blushed at his words, feeling his breath on her neck. “Thank you Luce.”

“Anytime Natsu.” And with that, the two fell asleep.

Lucy woke up to a squeak. She vaguely remembered hearing words before them. “Lucy, Natsu, it’s time for the job, are you done talking yet?” Happy had rushed to get his friends, only to see them both bare with nothing covering them. It wouldn’t have shocked him, had they not been laying  _together._ Natsu cuddling into Lucy’s chest and their arms wrapped around each other.

She wasn’t sure if she should move, thinking it would make things worse with Happy there. Natsu, on the other hand, had no qualms about it. He gripped the girl and rolled, not exactly waking up, but making their positioning different. Then she realized she  _really_ had to use the bathroom.

“Natsu.” He hummed at her as she shoved at his arm. “I have to use the bathroom.”

“Okay.” He didn’t release her, instead picking her up bridal style and carrying her there.

“Happy is here Natsu!”

He set her down, nearly dropping her, and turned to find the blue cat flying behind them, thoroughly confused.

“I thought you were mad at him Lucy.”

“Yep.” Natsu responded as she groaned and closed the bathroom door. She was sore, everywhere. She used the restroom and grabbed the extra clothes she had in the bathroom under her sink in case the boys randomly showed up.

“Did you tell her why you left?”

“Yep.”

“And she forgave you?”

Lucy could hear Natsu’s smirk as she looked in the mirror, realizing she had bruises on her hips from his hard hold and marks on her neck. “She did more than forgive me.”

“Dragneel!” She yelled out, opening the door after dressing. “What the hell is this?” She pointed at the scales on her neck that marked her. They were only visible to her, him, and other dragon slayers. Other males would just be unknowingly deterred from liking her because of them.

“It’s what wards other guys off from you. It is your mark.”

“Oh.”

“Can we go to the guild before they all get mad at me?”

She laughed as the boys jumped out her window, Natsu having dressed himself while she was in the bathroom. She ran out the door, chasing after them with a grin on her face. She caught up easily, and jumped on Natsu’s back, hanging from him until they got close to the guild, then he laced their fingers together, not caring what the blonde would say.

But she smiled as she walked in, and raised their hands together, though Natsu thought it was probably out of habit. “Hey guys!”

Once again it was silent, until master spit out his drink all over Laxus. Laxus looked pissed and turned around to see the one who made his grandfather do that. He was standing up, halfway through Natsu’s name when he saw their connected hands. His eyes went wide, and body slackened. Lucy spoke again.

“Umm, guys?”

Juvia was the first to speak. “No more love rival!”

Then it was Mira, but that was more of just a squeal. Then everyone was surrounding them, with congratulations and praises. The two nearly fainted when Erza asked, “so when’s the wedding gonna be?”


End file.
